1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a power delivery system of a vehicle having a torque converter and a damper clutch that smoothly and efficiently transfers a transmission with an engine torque.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a prior art, an automatic transmission automatically shifts gear according to a driving condition.
The automatic transmission uses a torque converter to transfer engine torque to a transmission, wherein the torque is transferred through operating fluid of the torque converter and the slip is generated during the torque transmission thereby.
A damper clutch is disposed in the torque converter to reduce the slip and the damper clutch is operated in a predetermined running state to direct connect the engine with the transmission such that the fuel consumption efficiency and power delivery rate are improved.
While the damper clutch is operated, the engine is not directly to the turbine of the transmission but the slip connection method is used so as to prevent booming noise that is generated by direct connecting the engine with the transmission.
When the damper clutch is slip controlled, the slip velocity is set by considering durability limit of the damper clutch and the slip velocity according to the input torque. Here, the slip velocity is set by a map according to the output shaft speed (NAB) of the transmission and a throttle opening amount (HDK), wherein the slip velocity is set to 50 rpm.
Meanwhile, an equal target slip velocity (50 rpm) is applied by using a durability limit of the damper clutch within a limited slip area, wherein power performance such as acceleration of a vehicle or fuel consumption efficiency is not considered.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.